Many modern computing devices collect information about user activities in order to predict or anticipate the user's behaviors and/or computing needs. Most of these devices attempt to predict or anticipate a user's behavior based on the data collected by a single device. However, most users have multiple devices. Thus, the data collected by a single device often provides an incomplete picture of the user's behavior and/or computing needs.